Hetalia World Academy
by vampiremichichan
Summary: HWA is a very fancy school, where anyone who's anyone goes. Germany goes there against his will, but starts to fall for the cute Italian. Japan is stuck in a love triangle and doesnt even know it. France and Britain are after America. Spain Loves Romano. Switerland has a crush on Austria. And more. Rated T for language, cartoon violence, Belarus and some almost sexual content. AU


**Okay I'm watching Hetalia and I love it so I have to write about it. This is my first yaoi/shounen-ai fanfic in english, so tell me what you think. Please Review**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany) stared in awe of the huge gate in front of him. His gray suitcases next to him. Behind him was BMW, and inside was his boss.

"Ludwig enjoy school! See you in the holidays!" His boss said before driving away

Germany fixed his glasses and looked sadly at the gate. He had been forced by his boss/father/guardian figure to go here, Hetalia academy. An extremely exclusive and privileged academy, the students must live in dorms.

That's what worried Ludwig; he wasn't the most sociable person around. Besides he hated interacting with others that's why his social circle was very small.

He sighed and entered the school grounds, it was completely western style, and it was huge. The purpose of this school is to unify the world's youth together.

"Stupid!" Ludwig thought.

Our German friend made his way to the boy's dormitory # 1. It was a big building situated near the actual school building. He entered the dorm to find an Asian man with a clipboard; he had his hair in a ponytail.

"Ni hao, I'm Yao Wang (China)! I'm the school's history teacher and this dorm's dean-aru." The Asian man said cheerfully in a rough Chinese accent.

"Oh I'm Ludwig..." He started to say but was interrupted by Yao.

"Yes you're the German; you're in dorm # 5. This year we have a lot of students so don't be surprised if you have to bunk with 2 guys." Yao said.

"Thank you." He said as he looked around, in the first floor was a lobby/living room; there was a game room and apparently a study room.

He went upstairs and walked all the way to dorm # 5.

"Please not be morons, please not be morons." Ludwig chanted mentally before he opened the doors.

On the other side was a small cute Asian boy. He was unpacking; he had jet black hair and dark chocolate eyes. It was Kiku Honda (Japan), one of Ludwig's few friends.

"Kiku!" He yelled when he saw him.

"Oh Ludwig-san thank god you're one my roommates and not some weirdo." Kiku said with a thick Japanese accent while fist punching his German friend.

"Ja, I'm glad it's you."

Kiku gave him a slight smile.

*some time later*

"So you were also forced to come here?" Ludwig asked while he was unpacking his suitcase. The room was pretty big, it had a normal size bathroom that they would have to share, and there were 3 closets with drawers on the bottom. They all had their own desk next to their single person bed, two people if you're Japanese size, it was pretty basic.

"Hai my father said that I must learn all that I can from this experience."

"Ja my old man said something."

***Ludwig's Flashback***

**He had just come back from a long training session when he enters his boss's office.**

**"You called?"**

**"Yes, Ludwig I'm sending you away to Hetalia Academy."**

**"But why? I don't want to! I won't go!"**

**"This is not an idea it's an order. It's not up for discussion!"**

**"Just tell me why."**

**"Hmmm okay I'll tell you the truth. You're awkward and antisocial, and frankly you creep me out sometimes. Besides you're a psychopath and being with some other kids your own age might fix that. And when you're at home I can never score with a chick! You scare all of them away!"**

**Ludwig just stared at him in silence.**

***end of Ludwig's "Mein Kemph"***

Kiku stared at his European friend as he remembered his story.

"I wonder who will be our other roommate." Kiku said politely while putting books neatly on his desk.

"I'll be happy as long if it's not Alfred (USA) or Francis. (France)" Ludwig said.

"I hope that it is not my brother Im Yong Soo (South Korea) or Ivan (Russia...duh)."

"Agreed. No offense but your brother is too annoying. And Ivan creeps the hell out of me."

"I also hope it is not Arthur (UK) or any of your siblings."

"Ja they are all so annoying."

Then the door was opened, they both stared at the door was opening and saw a stupid face guy with reddish brown hair and softly tanned skin. He was wearing the school uniform they were all forced to wear light blue suit, or sweaters, or checkered style pants.

"Bonjourno my new friends! I'm Feliciano Vargas (Northern Italy in other words the stupid Italy)" the newcomer said happily in an Italian accent (it kind of sounded like Mario).

"Konichiwa I am Kiku Honda." Kiku said while bowing. "Are you Italian?"

"Si! You must be from Japan you're so cute and small!" Feliciano said while hugging poor Kiku to death. Kiku hit him so he would get off and it worked.

"Gomenasai but I hate it when random people hug me even though it's normal in their country."

"Okay I understand no touching Kiku."

Ludwig stared at the new arrival.

"What's with this behavior? Why is he so cheerful? Is everyone in his country like this?" He thought.

"Oh Hi! I'm Feliciano Vargas. It's so nice to meet you roomy." The Italian said while hugging Ludwig and kissing his cheeks (the way Spanish and Italian say hello).

"Ja I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, nice to meet you too." He said blushing a bit.

"Let's all be best friends!" Feliciano said happily. "I don't have many friends; most people don't like me for some reason."

Ludwig and Kiku stared at the Italian they knew how he felt. Then they sort of smiled at Feliciano.

"Of course we'll be best friends." Ludwig said.

"Hai."

"Yay I have to BFFs. I should take a picture of this." Feliciano said as he grabbed his cell phone and got closer to his friends.

"Okay say pasta!"

"Pasta!" They said as they took the picture.

"Kiku you look so cute in the picture. Ludwig you look cool. But still I'm the prettiest." Feliciano said.

They just stared at him then they heard noises coming from the hall.

Then something was knocking the door loudly while yelling.

"PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! US CITIZEN ABOUT TO BE RAPED!"

"What the hell is that?" Ludwig said.

Kiku slightly opened the door then something ran in and it hugged Kiku.

"Thanks man I owe you! You're the greatest bro!" It was Alfred F. Jones (USA). His white buttoned shirt was slightly opened and his belt was unbuckled.

"Alfred is that you?" Feliciano said friendly.

"Yo Feliciano long time on see Bro!"He said. "So you're bunking with Kiku and Ludwig! That's awesome!"

"Si we should get pizza sometime the four of us!"

"Sure man! I love pizza especially if it's from Pizza Hut!"

"Excuse me, Alfred why were you yelling? It annoys others." Ludwig said sternly.

"I know bro but it's not my fault! After I came here and unpacked. I fell asleep of course I was jet lagged so then I started to feel hand touching my chest and my crotch! I opened my eyes and I saw that it was Francis, so I ran out of there and my dorm is right next door so basically I just bothered you guys." Alfred said while sitting on Feliciano's bed.

"You poor thing." Feliciano said.

Then someone else was knocking on the door.

"Mon cherie, Alfred please come out! You know you liked it." It was Francis Bonnefoy (France...duh).

"Hell no! You pervert!" Alfred yelled. "Besides what were you doing my in my room?"

"It's my room too, cherie."

"What? Hell no!"

"Why me?" Ludwig said.

"Francis please stop annoying Alfred!" A new voice said.

"No way it's Arthur! What's he doing here?" Alfred said.

Arthur Kirkland (UK) was British and he hates Francis.

"What are you doing here?" Francis asked.

"Isn't it obvious you twit? I'm here for the school and unfortunately I'm Alfred and your' roommate."

"Damn!" Francis said.

"Alfred come out of there you're annoying people!" Arthur said through the door.

Then the door was slowly opening. Alfred went out but behind Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano, they were his human wall.

"Could you be anymore childish?" Arthur asked angrily. "You're making a scene!"

"I don't trust that French rapist!" Alfred yelled.

"Come on my little American, you liked it..." Francis started to say but was trapped in a headlock by Arthur.

"I can't breathe!"

"See Alfred everything is safe and Francis can't hurt you!" Arthur said trying to reinsure Alfred.

"Okay." Alfred said getting out of his small hiding place.

Then two boys appeared, they both had brown hair but one was darker than the others, they were carrying boxes.

"Lovino!" Feliciano as he approached the shorter of the two. He was Lovino Vargas (Southern Italy, Northern Italy's older brother) and the guy next to him was Antonio Fernandez (Spain).

"Hey Feliciano."

"Bro, I want you to meet my new BFFS!" Feliciano said happily.

His brother's expression changed from aloof to peeve.

"You idiot! You barely know them!" Lovino scolded his little brother.

"Hi Antonio." Japan, Ludwig and Arthur said ignoring the brothers' spat in the background.

"Hola my friends. So Ludwig you got stuck with my lil bro Feli." Antonio said carelessly. "A little word of advice be careful when you're sleeping"

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon." He said with a smile.

"And you're going to bunk with Lovino, I feel bad for you." Arthur said still choking Francis.

"Yeah he's super annoying!" Alfred said.

"Si but that's what makes him so adorably cute!" Antonio said smiling and everyone but the Italians stared at him questionably.

"Okay that was awkward." Kiku whispered towards Ludwig.

"Ja"

"Arthur I think you should let Francis go, man. He's starting to look a little blue." Antonio said.

Arthur dropped Francis on the floor. He was almost as blue as his uniform.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO BUNK WITH YOU!"" They heard that someone yelled from dorm # 1. Then out of the door of that dorm a tall elegant guy with glasses. He was Roderich Edelstein (Austria). He seemed a little peeved.

"Roderich what are you doing here?" Feliciano asked happily towards the Austrian. "I thought you were still at home."

Roderich sighed and half smiled at the stupid Italian.

"You idiot I told you that I was coming to this school as well." He said.

"Oh I forgot!" Feliciano said. "Roderich you remember Lovino and his boyfriend Antonio, right?"

Lovino hit his brother hard.

"He's not my boyfriend you moron!" Lovino yelled while blushing crimson.

"But he's your friend that's a boy." Feliciano whined. Arthur and Ludwig face palmed, Antonio and Alfred laughed, Kiku and Roderich were silent.

"Yes I remember your brother." Roderich said trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Oh I want you to meet my new friends and roomies, Kiku Honda and Ludwig Beilschmidt." Feliciano said as he dragged Roderich towards them.

"Pleased to meet you I'm Roderich Edelstein." He said politely.

"Likewise." Ludwig said with his arms crossed.

"Hai."

"DON''T YOU DARE LEAVE ME TALKING ALONE RODERICH!" A man said coming out of Roderich's dorm.

He was Vash Zwingli (Switzerland) and he seemed furious.

"I have absolutely no desire to speak to you. Besides I'm busy talking to Feliciano." Roderich said coldly.

That pissed Vash off even more.

"Ohhhh. Dude that must have hurt." Alfred said.

"Alfred shut up!" Arthur said hitting him on the head.

"If you like Feliciano so much, why don't you just change dorms!?" Vash said angrily.

"Believe me if I could I would!" Roderich said.

Then a sudden tense aura took over the hall.

"I'm sorry but that is not possible!" Yao said. "I heard yelling so I came to check on you."

"Why?"

"Because the point of this school is to create cultural tolerance. And to get along with. And you just can't okay! You're stuck with your roommates till graduation." Yao said.

"But what if mine's a rapist?" Alfred asked.

"Then sleep with a Taser." Yao reasoned.

Alfred stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Excuse me you are in my way." A voice said towards the little group. They all saw an extremely tall guy wearing the uniform with a faded pink scarf; he has silvery brown hair and violet eyes. Ludwig and Kiku knew exactly who he was.

He smiled at them.

"You are in front of my room." He said with ´a rough Russian accent.

"Oh you must be Ivan Braginski" Yao said checking his list. "He's right he's in dorm # 3."

"Wait a second, Braginski that's Russian right?" Alfred asked.

"Da, do you have a problem with that?" Ivan said with a scary face.

"Nope I love Russians! I have a ton of Russian friends!" Alfred said nervously.

"Okay." Ivan said returning to his sweet smile. "Okay guys come up!"

Then behind him 3 guys (Baltic States) came up the stairs carrying suitcases and boxes.

"Put them in my room and unpack it for me." Ivan ordered. The three guys just nodded nervously.

"Oh well according to my list, Edward von Bock (Estonia) and Raivis Galante (Latvia) are your roommates." Yao said.

These two shake nervously, while Toris (Lithuania) was happy.

"Oh well I'll just have to manage with you two." Ivan said happily. "Come Edward and Raivis, you have a lot to unpack."

They whined as they entered their dorm with Ivan.

"That was awkward." Arthur said. "Let's go Alfred."

He said as he pulled Alfred by the ear into their room while dragging Francis by the collar.

"I don't want to! I wanna hang out with our neighbors!" Alfred whined as they entered the dorm.

"Excuse me Mr. Yao who am I with?" Toris asked. Meanwhile Roderich and Vash entered their room insulting each other in their native tongue.

"Let me check." Yao said as he looked at his list. "Feliks Lukasiewikz (Poland). Room # 7"

"Okay thanks!" Toris said as he ran to his room.

"Why me?" Ludwig thought. "This school is full of idiots!"

"Well I guess I'll go relax with tea." Yao said leaving.

"We should get going too." Antonio said towards Lovino.

"You're right." Lovino said. "See you guys later." They went to their room which was dorm # 2.

"We should get in too. I don't want to meet anymore idiots." Ludwig said.

"Agreed." Kiku said.

"Okay!" Feliciano said.

They entered their dorm. Kiku started to play on a Nintendo DS I extra-large, dark blue. Feliciano unpacked his things. Ludwig started to write in his journal.

Then the door was opened and there were two guys one was actually wearing a mask and the other didn't.

"Kiku it is you!" They both said as they hugged poor Kiku.

"Hi Sadiq (Turkey) hi Hercules (Greece) long time no see. Please let me go I was about to pass level 12." Kiku said calmly and his friends let go of him.

"Guys I want you to meet my friends Sadiq Annan and Hercules Karpusi." Kiku said.

"Nice to meet you." Hercules said calmly.

"You guys better not try any funny stuff with my Jappy (Kiku)!" Sadiq said possessively.

"He's not yours, he's mine!" Hercules said.

"As if! All you care about is about sleeping and cats. You're practically a hobo." Sadiq said.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Ludwig asked.

"I would but it doesn't really work when I stop them." Kiku said.

"Hey stop fighting! I don't think Kiku likes that!" Feliciano said.

"Who do you think you are?! You don't know Jappy the way I do!" Sadiq yelled angrily.

"We should get going curfew is in an hour." Hercules said.

"No way man! I haven't seen Jappy in months!" Sadiq said but Ludwig pushed both of them outside.

But only after a few minutes the door was opened again. This time at the door was a guy with silver hair and crimson eyes.

"Hey bro!" He said with an annoying voice. It was Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia), Ludwig's annoying older brother.

"Get out!" Ludwig said.

"Is that any way to treat your brother?" Gilbert said as he entered. "Seem you got stuck with a tiny Asian and a stupid Italian!"

"Shut up Gilbert!" Ludwig said angrily.

"Is he Ludwig's brother?" Feliciano asked Kiku.

"Hai, he's very annoying."

"Gilbert please leave." Ludwig said very furious.

"Nah I'm too bored in my dorm. So I'll just stay here annoy you guys till I get bored." Gilbert said as he sat down on a chair.

Then the door was opened again.

"Alfred what are you doing here?" Feliciano asked.

"I'm Matthew (Canada), Alfred's twin brother." He said.

"Oh nice to meet you." Feliciano said.

"Feliciano we've met various times before." Matthew said.

"So what are you doing here?" Ludwig asked.

"Is Gilbert here? he's my roommate and I wanted to see if he already arrived." Matthew said sweetly. Gilbert stared at him interested. No one had ever wanted to see him, they usually avoided him.

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt." He said while standing up and looking at Matthew.

"He looks like Alfred, but somehow I think he's cute." Gilbert thought.

"Hi I'm Matthew Williams; it's so nice to meet you. Sorry but we should get going. I heard that is very strict with the curfew."

"Then leave." Ludwig said angrily.

"Okay bye losers, let's go Mattie!" Gilbert said as he ruffled his hair.

And they left. Ludwig locked the door.

"Finally that was awkward." Kiku said.

"Ja that's why I locked the door."

"Who's hungry?" Feliciano asked.

"Me!" Ludwig and Kiku said.

"But we can't go out." Kiku said.

"We'll make something. I found a kitchen downstairs. I bet we can trick Mr. Yao into letting us use it." Feliciano said.

"Ja, I like the way you think."

"Hai I can fool Yao, he thinks that he is my brother. So it should be easy."

"Let's do it."

They all went downstairs and saw Yao in the kitchen eating dumplings.

"Hey what are you doing out of your dorms?" He asked.

"Onii-chan, you see I wanted to talk to you." Kiku said cutely and innocently.

"What is it Kiku?" Yao said happily, he loved it when he was called that way by him.

"Well I'm very nervous about being with all of these people. I'm scared they won't like me."

"Don't worry I'll help you anyway I can."

"Can we use the kitchen onii-kun?" Kiku said smiling.

"Of course you can." Yao said happily. "You're so cute."

Yao left to watch T.V.

"I told you I could trick him." Kiku said. "Everyone thinks you're cute if you're small"

"Ja you'll be our secret weapon."

"Let's make pasta!"

30-40 minutes later:

They were all sitting on the table. In front of them was spaghetti with tomato sauce with cut sausages and white rice on the sauce.

"It looks weird." Ludwig said.

"Okay let's try it." Kiku said.

"Okay!"

They all tasted it. It was delicious.

"Oh my god this is delicious! Maybe being n this school won't be so bad. I mean I got two pretty cool best friends." Ludwig thought as he ate. Yet without knowing he started staring at Feliciano.


End file.
